Blessings
by Row93
Summary: It's been a while since Gandalf has been in Rivendell and in his absence some things have changed. An account of how Gandalf first met the twins Elladan and Elrohir. No slash.


It's been a while since I uploaded something...

But here's another story!

The twins are about 6 years old in this story, which is somewhere between 2,5 and 3 years for elves.

For now it's one-shot.

Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine, except for Saeldron. I only borrow the rest of them.

* * *

><p>It's been a little over seven years since Gandalf the Grey has visited the Last Homely House. Seven years since he has last seen his good friends, Lord Elrond and his lovely wife the Lady Celebrían. And the others of course, ever optimistic Glorfindel, strict Erestor, dreamy Lindir and many others. It has been far too long but on this beautiful spring day he is finally walking the path into the valley of Imladris again to enjoy the hospitality of the elves.<p>

"Mithrandir!" from out of the trees an elf drops unto the path, with a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand, guarding the path no doubt. He is dark haired like most of the Noldor and it takes a second for Gandalf to remember his name.

"Saeldron, how good to see you!"

They clasp each other's arms in greeting, wide smiles on their faces.

"Mae Govannen, Mithrandir. It has been far too long." Saeldron says in Sindarin, "You will find that there has been some change in our fair valley."

For a moment Gandalf considers his words, but the twinkling in the elf's eyes lightens his heart. It must be a change for good if there can be no worry found in the manner of Saeldron.

"Well I must be off then." he says to the elf, "There are many things I need to speak about with Lord Elrond. And I doubt our friend Glorfindel would be happy with you talking to travelers instead of guarding the path like you are supposed to do!"

"Aye, you are right." the elf grins, "We will be able to speak more tonight, take care!"

Saeldron laughs before he disappears back into the trees and the sound is like music to Gandalf's ears. How he has missed the company of elves. Their carefree attitude and love for music always manages to raise his spirit.

When he enters the valley Gandalf can feel the change Saeldron spoke of. The atmosphere feels different somehow. Like some darkness has lifted and some joy has returned that had been missing. It must indeed be a good change like he thought.

In the distance the Last Homely House becomes visible through the trees and it looks as peaceful and quiet as it has always looked. Walking down the last mile of the path Gandalf can almost smell the fresh baked bread and the dorwinion wine. He looks forward to catching up with his dear friends over a good glass of Elrond's best vintage.

He is just passing under the gateway and into the courtyard when a laugh like tinkling bells reaches his ears. There is only one elf that Gandalf knows that has a voice that sounds so fair and he quickly looks around to see where the person is who the sound belongs too.

On his right Glorfindel appears around a bend of a paved path. His golden hair is shining in the afternoon sun and on his face is the most joyous expression Gandalf has ever seen on him. But it is not the Elf-lord that makes him look again. It is the tiny ebony haired elfling that is sitting on his shoulders that makes him blink. For it has been many years since he has seen any elf children and it is a most welcome sight. He grins as he sees that the child is covered in leafs and mud and that some of it has gotten on Glorfindel's beautifully woven tunic. But the golden-haired elf does not seem to care.

From the distance Glorfindel waves at him and then says something to the child that he cannot understand. But the child responds to his words by waving enthusiastically too.

When they are somewhat closer Gandalf can make out the features of the child better and seeing the grey eyes and delicate features it leaves him no doubt as to whom this child belongs. A huge smile appears on his face. A son! Oh how happy he is for his friend Elrond. And Celebrían of course. How much they deserve the happiness of a child in their midst.

Now he can hear Glorfindel happily chatting away with the elfling and the smile on Gandalf's face only grows.

"I found the prettiest flowers, did I not, Glorfdel?"

"Aye, you did, Elladan."

"Nana will be so happy."

"I think so too, little one."

Then they stop and Glorfindel turns around for a moment, seemingly scanning the path behind him.

"Elrohir!" he calls, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Ro, hurry up!" the child sitting on his shoulders chimes in.

Around the bend appears a second leaf covered and muddy elfling with his arms filled with wild flowers and Gandalf's breath hitches a moment. The second child looks identical to the one on Glorfindel's shoulders in every way...they are twins! How blessed! He cannot contain his joy and amazement anymore and laughs out loud waving to the little elflings.

Saeldron was right, there has been some change! And how wonderful it turns out to be. He is sure that the very young elves walking towards him can only bring love and happiness into the lives of the inhabitants of Imladris.

Behind him he hears the rustling of robes and when he turns, the lord of Imladris himself is standing beside him, bearing a smile of his own.

"Mae govannen, Mithrandir." he says.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Gandalf responds and then the Elf-lord steps forward to embrace him.

"Seven years.." he says when they break apart.

"I see that you have added to your household in my absence." Gandalf says with a twinkle in his eyes and Elrond laughs.

"Indeed I have!"

Glorfindel reaches them and lifts the elfling he has been carrying from his shoulders an places on the ground before him. Both he and his brother make a run for their father.

"Ada! Look at all the pretty flowers we picked for nana!"

"Glorfy said that nana will like them very much!"

Elrond kneels to put his arms around both his sons and kisses their foreheads. Then he turns them around to face Gandalf.

"I am sure your Naneth will love the flowers." he tells the elflings, " But first greet our guest."

The little ones lift their faces to Gandalf and now he can see that even though they have inherited their fathers dark hair and grey eyes, their faces are for the most part Celebrían. They both place a hand on their heart and make a tiny bow and Gandalf chuckles.

"Well met, little ones." he says to them, "My name is Mithrandir."

Elrond stands again with his hands still on his sons shoulders.

"May I present to you my sons." he says with a smile, "Elladan and Elrohir. Who are in dire need of a bath, or their mother will have my ears." Then he steers them in the direction of the main house.

"I you will excuse me, " he adds, "I must make these little mud monsters presentable again."

He touches Gandalf arm for a moment, "We will speak during evening meal."

Gandalf nods at him and watches with a grin as Elrond leads his dirty sons, who are happily chatting away to him into the house. Elf-man and Elf-knight. Yes, the names fit them. And he has a feeling that they have an important role to play in the future.

He suddenly notices Glorfindel looking at him with a grin and realizes that he has not yet greeted the Elf-lord.

"They will play an important role indeed." Glorfindel says, "I have felt it too."

Gandalf is not surprised that the elf has read his thoughts so easily. Because of all the antics and carefree behavior Glorfindel often displays, many tend to forget that he is a very powerful Elf-lord.

They clasp each other's arms.

"It is good to see you, Mithrandir." the elf says.

"I see that Lord Elrond has reduced you to a caretaker for his children?" Gandalf says to him with a chuckle. They both start to walk towards the main house and Glorfindel laughs at him.

"Lindir and Erestor as well." The blond elf says, "But we do it willingly, for the little ones are really a joy to be around." he picks at the mud that is on the front of his tunic, "Most of the time." he adds.

They both laugh again. A carefree sounds that raises their spirits and lifts their hearts.

Yes, there has been indeed a good change in the valley of Imladris. A very good change. For two blessings have been added that will change the lives of many.

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Mae Govannen_ - wel met (welcome)

_Mithrandir - _Grey Pilgrim (Sindarin name for Gandalf)

_Nana/Naneth - _Mommy/Mother

_Ada - _Daddy


End file.
